


Fuck Monster

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Choking, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Just shameless Tendou x Hinata smut where Hinata likes to have his senses deprived and Tendou likes to be called Daddy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	Fuck Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoHatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoHatake/gifts).



> This is a HQ!! Quiz Reward fic and it was so much fun to write! I apologize that it took me so long to get it written.
> 
> Also:  
> My Fiancé- Why is there a piece of paper on your desk with the words “Fuck Monster” in big bold letters?  
> Me- Because it’s important and factual.

Everything is eerily still and dark. The only thing Shouyou knows is the air in their bedroom is cool and the sheets are soft. Currently he is sitting on his knees on the bed with his hands tied in front of him. Tendou used the soft red rope to do it, that was the last thing he’d seen before the headphones playing his favorite EDM and a blindfold were put on him.

Although Tendou isn’t a huge fan of playing like this, opting for a more vanilla style, he does it for Shouyou. In return Shouyou feeds his ego and gives him every pleasure he asks for and more; give and take.

Warm hands on his waist makes him jump. Shouyou was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed the bed dip down with Tendou’s weight. Lips press to his collarbone and trail down to one of his nipples, sucking and nipping on it before he moves on to the other one. Unexpectedly, Tendou wraps a slick hand around his half-hard cock and gives it a few solid, sure strokes which has Shouyou hissing in a breath and exhaling a moan.

More kisses are scattered across his torso as Tendou jerks him off and then guides him to his elbows and knees, leaving his ass in the air, open and exposed. Two warm fingers slip into his ass making him shudder with delight.

Tendou takes his sweet time opening Shouyou up, occasionally brushing his fingertips across his prostate or giving his neglected cock some light attention. Every touch is electric, causing his skin to tingle pleasantly and he loves it, but he can never get Tendou to understand the appeal of sensory deprivation.

Shouyou can remember when they first started dating, how he was damn near obsessed with Tendou’s long, slender fingers. Holding hands felt so good and safe and Tendou would let him trace his fingers as they cuddled on the couch and watched movies. When the day came where his boyfriend laid him down on the bed and whispered reassurances to him as he coaxed Shouyou’s legs open he knew he was, literally and figuratively, in good hands. What Shouyou wasn’t aware of was the way Tendou’s fingers would unravel and wreck him time after time.

The feeling of his ass being stretched by Tendou’s dick snaps Shouyou out of his reverie and makes a moan rumble deep in his chest. The grip on his hips is tight as his boyfriend bottoms out and grinds into him followed by a slow pull out. Even though he can’t hear the way Tendou’s hips snap against his ass he can imagine it.

Whispers of his boyfriend’s name followed by pieces of praise and encouragement fall from Shouyou’s lips as Tendou fucks him open. Fingers tangle in his hair and pull until he’s on just his knees, back pressed to Tendou’s chest. Teeth sink into the sensitive skin of his neck as a hand works his cock. All the stimulation has Shouyou trembling against Tendou who now has a hand around his throat and squeezing lightly.

“G-gonna c-cum, D-Daddy,” Shouyou rasps to him. A vibration on his back lets him know there is a reply. “Can’t hear you.”

Everything stops and then the blindfold falls away followed by the headphones. “I said I’ve been waiting for it, stop teasing.” Tendou returns to fucking him and jerking him off, his free hand tweaking and tugging at Shouyou’s nipples.

“Cumming,” Shouyou whines, thrusting into Tendou’s hand. “Daddy is amazing!” Once Shouyou’s first orgasm subsides, Tendou pulls out of him and maneuvers him to his back. “Will you untie me, Daddy?”

Raking his eyes over Tendou’s body makes him suppress a groan. A thin layer of sweat glistens on his abs and the muscles in his arms shift as he pins Shouyou’s bound hands above his head. “Why should I?”

“I want to touch you and you want to be touched.” He must bite his lip to keep from smiling triumphantly as he watches Tendou pout down at him. Unexpectedly, Tendou slips his cock into Shouyou’s ass before leaning up to untie his hands, thrusting shallowly as he does.

“Mmm, Daddy is too good to me,” Shouyou purrs while his boyfriend massages feeling into his wrists.

“Probably,” Tendou growls as he hooks his arms behind Shouyou’s knees, pushing up until he anchors his hands to Shouyou’s shoulders, “but you deserve it since you’re a good boy.”

The first thrust is hard and sends a shock wave up his spine, spreading pleasure all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. It makes him arch his back until he is chest to chest with Tendou, mouth open in a silent scream that is stuck in his throat with no oxygen to free it. Every roll of Tendou’s hips has Shouyou seeing stars and pleading for more. There is no helping the way he digs his nails into his boyfriend’s biceps, leaving angry red scratches as he struggles to ground himself and not be completely devoured by lust.

“How is Daddy’s baby feeling?” Tendou asks as he lets go of Shouyou’s shoulders and sits back on his knees.

“Amazing! Daddy makes me feel amazing every time,” Shouyou gasps out, cutting off the rest of the sentence as Tendou slides against his prostate while stroking his dick.

“Go on,” Tendou insists while still leisurely rubbing Shouyou’s prostate.

“Ev-every t-time you f-fuck me,” Shouyou finishes but he knows it’ll take more than that before Tendou will let him get off again. “Your dick is so thick and stretches me so good. You know exactly how to make me fall apart and it’s all for you because you are the best, Daddy,” Shouyou praises as he feels the heat spreading under his skin and the coil of his orgasm tightening. “Can I cum for you?”

“Do it, Shou,” Tendou commands, hand working faster as he mercilessly rubs his prostate. Not one to disappoint, Shouyou does as he is told, spilling himself on his stomach hotly.

Tendou pulls out and lays beside him, breathing hard but still smiling even when Shouyou protests. “I figure you need a small break before we continue,” Tendou explains as he stretches out on the bed. Damn his boyfriend’s stamina! Shouyou is no slouch either though so he happily takes the chance to straddle Tendou’s hips. Tendou’s look of surprise turns to one of enjoyment as Shouyou sinks onto his dick and swirls his hips obscenely.

Slowly, Shouyou glides his hands down his body as he rolls his hips, taking time to highlight his defined waist which his boyfriend loves to hold. Next is his slim hips followed by his thick thighs. As Shouyou slips his hands up Tendou’s abs he winks and licks his lips before flashing a sultry smile.

Bracing his palms on Tendou’s chest, he raises up and drops back down while arching his back. Every rise and fall is faster than the one before it and the look of carnal pleasure on Tendou’s face only serves to boost his confidence. Shouyou shamelessly lets pornographic noises slip off his tongue as he watches his boyfriend get closer to the edge of orgasm.

Tendou is whispering Shouyou’s name, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he thrusts up to meet Shouyou’s falls. This is always Shouyou’s favorite part, the one where he gets to give Tendou release and show his gratitude.

“Oh fuck,” Shouyou groans, grinding on his boyfriend’s dick and then alternating back to bouncing on it. “Daddy is gonna fill me so full. Feels so damn good in me. You’re a fucking monster, Daddy,” Shouyou keens as he feels the first thick rope of cum paint his insides hotly. Shouyou rides Tendou through his orgasm and then cums after a few skilled strokes from his boyfriend.

The empty feeling when Tendou slips out of him always makes Shouyou pout and that makes Tendou laugh as he pulls Shouyou into his arms. He peppers kisses all over Shouyou’s cheeks and hums with contentment as they relax in the afterglow of sex.

“Am I really a fucking monster?” Tendou asks playfully as he combs his fingers through Shouyou’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Shouyou confirms sleepily, “a Fuck Monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy) and [Tumblr](https://tiffthenerd01.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also run a couple of events including:
> 
>  **BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs** , an event in August that gives writers and artists prompts for the month to create content for the rare rarepairs of BNHA and/or Haikyuu!!  
> [Twitter (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs)](https://twitter.com/Bnhq_rarest)  
> [Tumblr (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs Month)](https://bnhqrarest.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (BNHQ!!)](https://discord.gg/4pWX3KT)
> 
>  **ShinDeku Events** , which is ShinDeku Month in February, ShinDeku Pride in June, and a new event in September that I have yet to announce.  
> [Twitter (Shin_Deku_Month](https://twitter.com/shin_deku_month)  
> [Tumblr (ShinDeku Month)](https://shindekumonth.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (Round Table of ShinDeku Weebs)](https://discord.gg/yruPUPS)
> 
> And I suggest joining [The Creator’s Corner](https://discord.gg/rrTdWy5) Discord server. It’s a budding server for content creators.


End file.
